Topical liquids such as sunscreens or medicated liquids have previously been provided in squeezable containers or in containers with a finger operated pump whereby a portion of the liquid is deposited on the treatment surface or on a free hand for subsequent application to the treatment surface. In either case the liquid is spread over the treatment surface with the free hand which results in the liquid being applied to a surface other than the treatment surface. It is not always acceptable for the free hand to be treated with a medicated liquid as the volume dispensed from the container may be a prescribed dose. This is particularly the case where the liquid is intended to have a therapeutic effect at the prescribed dose
It is often desirable to provide an implement which temporarily retains the liquid for application to the treatment surface. Implements tend to suffer from the tension between temporarily retaining the liquid and having to release the liquid onto the treatment surface. Implements such as brushes and sponges are effective in spreading the liquid over the treatment surface however they tend to retain a volume of residual liquid after the application of the implement to the treatment surface. The retained volume may vary from application to application and as such it is difficult to accurately apply a metered dose to a treatment surface using an implement such as a brush or sponge. Furthermore the implement can be difficult to clean which can contaminate subsequent liquids particularly if the implement is to be used for a range of medicated liquids.
It would be desirable to provide an implement that was capable of applying a liquid to a treatment surface while minimising retention of residual liquid, and also an implement that was easy to clean after use.
The above discussion of acts, materials, devices, implements and the like is included in this specification solely for the purpose of providing a context for the present invention. It is not suggested or represented that any of these matters formed part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present invention as it existed in Australia before the priority date of this invention.